


Un hogar desconocido

by Sustraiak



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Book 4: The Raven King, Introspección, Libro 4: El Rey Cuervo, M/M, Punto de vista de Adam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sustraiak/pseuds/Sustraiak
Summary: La primera noche que Adam pasa con Ronan en Los Graneros está llena de preguntas que se dibujan en los cuerpos, y de luz de luna.





	Un hogar desconocido

Adam despertó poco después. Incluso le extrañó haber llegado a dormirse. Era como haberse dejado llevar y él estaba, había estado atado al momento, sin un segundo de descanso.

La luna entraba por la ventana de la habitación, dándole a los objetos un brillo azulado, misterioso y cálido, como un hogar desconocido. Se levantó de la cama y miró afuera. Los animales seguían merodeando por allí, pastando con tranquilidad, o acurrucándose en un lecho de hierba fresca. Los Graneros se parecían más a un bosque que a una casa, no exactamente por la presencia arbitraria de todo tipo de criaturas, sino por la complejidad de las vidas entrelazadas en el espacio. 

Adam se volvió hacia Ronan. Dormía en una postura tranquila, casi tierna. Sus ojos descansaban quietos tras sus párpados. No soñaba. Adam pensó en qué sería para Ronan visitar un sueño, vivir el deseo, pero sin el poder. Tal vez algo que necesitara, aunque a Adam no se le daba bien compadecerse de los privilegiados. Ronan movió las manos y las colocó delante de su cuerpo, abiertas ante Adam, aunque enredadas en la incongruencia de la postura involuntaria. Adam se sentó en el borde de la cama, puso su propia mano cerca de la de Ronan y miró sus dedos. Se los había metido en la boca a Ronan una y otra vez durante la noche, mientras él entrecerraba los ojos con abandono y mordía las marcas de sus articulaciones y recorría la irregularidad de sus huellas dactilares con la lengua.

No sabría decir lo que había sentido en ese momento; sentir habría sido dejar que su mente interpretara, y en su mente solo estaban sus propios dedos, aquellos dientes, el lugar exacto en el que caían y las marcas que dejaban al apretar, el sonido desbocado de las respiraciones. No era algo que pudiera juzgar, tan solo la radicalidad de los hechos. 

No imaginaba que el sexo entre dos chicos fuera así. De alguna manera se había preparado para que Ronan le guiara en unas prácticas definidas, con una técnica concreta, por así decirlo. Adam imaginaba que las largas escapadas tóxicas con Kavinsky le habían dado la experiencia, y tampoco eran las únicas historias que era capaz de imaginarse. Ronan era intenso e impulsivo y profundo como una grieta surgida de la violencia de la Tierra. 

Sin embargo, Adam, no podía describir con palabras, ni siquiera recordar con imágenes nítidas, como había sido el sexo entre Ronan y él, hacía apenas un par de horas. La conciencia de su cuerpo se había disipado, como si de repente tuviera tres piernas, o diez brazos, o nada de eso; más bien, nada propio. Los ojos cerrados y gotas de sudor en su mente, y su cuerpo enredado al de Ronan como si fuera de otro material; él lleno de deseo y desesperación, Adam lleno de asombro y amor.

Sí, tal vez en medio de las imágenes de cuerpos imposibles, Adam había sentido un amor rotundo por Ronan. No un amor como del que hablaba Gansey, concreto y ritual, sino el amor del que Adam habitualmente se sentía carente, el amor amplio y decisivo que ata a la vida y que acoge en un hogar. El anhelo de vivir en los Graneros se había apoderado de él rápida y limpiamente, y esto le asustaba mucho más que el deseo por Ronan, por el cuerpo de Ronan, cálido y concreto, y delimitado la mayor parte del tiempo. 

Adam miró una vez más a Ronan. Le gustaba verle rodeado de sus cosas, le gustaba verle dormir tranquilo y satisfecho, le gustaba ser su compañía. Sin embargo, no era capaz de confiar en que no fuera a hacerle daño. Las palabras de Gansey se le repetían arañándole la garganta. Adam era muy consciente de que podía hacer daño, pues era una persona dañada. No siempre había gozado del privilegio del amor, ni siquiera del del tiempo para la calma. Suspiró, sintiéndose abrumado de repente, y salió de la habitación.

Bajó la escalera, iluminada por los resquicios de luna, y fue al salón. La Niña Huérfana dormía acurrucada en un sillón, con su cuerpecillo enroscado sobre sí mismo, y respirando ruidosamente. Se preguntó si ese sería su territorio habitual, o si utilizaría alguna de las habitaciones. Se preguntó cómo serían sus horas cotidianas junto a Ronan, si comerían juntos, si se abrazarían o si jugarían a menudo. No estaba seguro de los cuidados que precisaba, ni de qué posición ocupaba exactamente en la vida de Ronan. Adam se sentó en el brazo del sillón contiguo y la observó dormir durante un rato. Supuso que estaría bien ahí, rodeada de vacas de colores, niños angelicales y otras criaturas de fantasía. Al cabo de un rato se levantó, cogió una manta y se la echó delicadamente por encima. La Niña Huérfana dio una patadita. Adam se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

El suelo de la cocina le provocó un escalofrío desde sus pies descalzos. Abrió la nevera y se sirvió un vaso de leche. Salió al porche y se sentó en un banco, subiendo los pies al asiento y encogiendo las rodillas contra su pecho. Algunos animales le dirigieron una mirada de reconocimiento indiferente. Adam se preguntó si Ronan habría pagado por su alquiler en Saint Agnes por amor, o si habría sido por culpa: Ronan podía ser un católico laxo, y Ronan podía ser un católico hardcore. Ni siquiera era algo que dependiera del momento, sino dos facetas que convivían habitualmente en sus actos. A Adam, inevitablemente, le atraían ambas facetas. Bebió un trago de leche. En ese momento, deseó claramente que hubiera sido por amor. 

Volvió adentro y se acabó el vaso de leche por el pasillo. Lo dejó en el fregadero y lo llenó de agua. Salió de la cocina y luego se detuvo. Regresó al fregadero y lavó el vaso. En el salón, la Niña Huérfana se había enredado en la manta y mordía una esquina. Adam notó un extraño ardor energizante por sus músculos, y una ligera pero claramente perceptible sensación de euforia. Pensó en la leche, embotellada en una jarra de cristal sin marcas, y sonrió negando con la cabeza. Maldito Ronan y sus drogas soñadas. 

Sabía que no iba a poder dormir, y no precisamente por esa leche cafeinada, aunque eso no ayudara.  
Ronan era demasiado turbulento y demasiado delicado como para acostarse sin más a su lado. Subió la escalera y volvió a entrar en la habitación. Ronan seguía en la misma postura. Adam cogió la silla del escritorio, y se sentó en ella, junto a la cama. En ese momento, Ronan abrió los ojos, que brillaron azules contra la palidez de la sombra. 

-Parrish.- dijo con la voz ronca y serena.- ¿Estás bien?

Adam asintió con la cabeza, pestañeando lentamente. 

-¿Y tú?- dijo, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.- Espera. Ronan, he bebido de esa leche que había en la nevera.

Ronan soltó una carcajada, y no dijo nada más. Luego se incorporó ligeramente, apoyando el codo en el colchón, y la cabeza en la mano. 

-Estoy bien,- dijo después, de una manera sutilmente cargada de significado. Sus ojos brillaban más que la luna. - ¿No tienes ganas de dormir?

Adam se encogió de hombros. No quería dar pie a reanudar la actividad del mundo de los vivos, no quería acostarse. Tampoco se atrevía a hacerlo. No quería, en realidad, que la vida tuviera que continuar y ser consciente de sí mismo y tener que tomar una decisión arriesgada o dolorosa. No quería que la habitación dejara de estar en silencio y poder así recordar el cuerpo de Ronan en un presente inagotable. Pero los ojos de Ronan brillaban más que la luna. Adam suspiró.

-Lynch.- dijo, simplemente, y fue de alguna manera doloroso que la palabra le llenase el pecho de calor.

Ronan esperó pacientemente, tumbándose boca arriba con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-La Niña Huérfana está dormida en una butaca del salón,- dijo Adam de repente.

Ronan se encogió de hombros.

-Que haga lo que quiera,- dijo, llevándose un dedo a la boca distraídamente, y mordisqueando la piel junto a su uña.

Adam miró sus propios dedos, Ronan también los miró, y volvió a dejar su mano sobre la sábana. Adam se estremeció. La madita leche le estaba dando taquicardia.

-Lynch,- repitió, sin saber cómo continuar.

Ronan esta vez no esperó.

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta en coche? ¿Quieres ir a Cabeswater? - había seguridad y calma en su voz.

A Adam, sorprendentemente, le pareció una de las mejores opciones disponibles. Un escenario de interacción transitado era lo que necesitaba, lo del monstruo deshacedor quedaba ligeramente en segundo plano. 

-Sí,- dijo, poniéndose de pie.- de acuerdo.

Ronan asintió y se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos. Adam tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo. No apartó la vista mientras Ronan se ponía de pie y alcanzaba su ropa interior. Ya había visto ese cuerpo, y era tarde. Ya había besado ese cuerpo, y era tarde, y podían ir en mitad de la noche a Cabeswater y era tarde, y podía escuchar los irritantes sermones de Gansey, y era tarde. Era tarde y era muy tarde en la noche y era muy tarde en su vida como para intentar detener el mar con un dique. Adam se sintió inundado. Tal vez fuera tarde porque todo aquello había sucedido ya. Tal vez ya sabía que Cabeswater era un sueño de Ronan cuando le ofreció sus manos y sus ojos. Esperó a que Ronan se pusiera el calzoncillo, le agarró de la muñeca, y le abrazó como si por fin se perdonara. Ronan le estrechó con fuerza, Adam buscó sus labios. 

-Lynch,- dijo, una vez más.

Ronan le miró, comprendiendo. 

 

***


End file.
